Blood of Love
by Kyote33
Summary: This story begins during the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort has taken over and now has control. To show off his new power, he decides to start a tortuous and brutal fight-to-the death battle using two students from each house and eight muggles...
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter or Hunger Games.]**

Flashes of green and red shot out from every direction. The battle of Hogwarts was total chaos. There were students of every house and age scattered everywhere in the war.

Ginny looked around at all the death eaters and her fellow students, dead and alive.

Ginny figured that the whole school will most likely be completely burned down, so it would be best to save some possessions. As she ran inside, shooting at a few snatchers along the way, she soon found out that she wasn't the only one who had the same idea.

Hermione, clever as always, was making her way to the headmaster's office. It never occurred to her about Dumbledore's items, so she decided to tag along.

She and Hermione ran into the room, grabbing anything worth value. While Ginny was looking through one of the cabinets, a piece of parchment with fine writing addressed to Dumbledore didn't look completely worthless. She picked it up and read it to herself:

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has started a rebellion in America. He has kidnapped about eight kids between the ages of 12 and 18. Now he plans on taking two students, one boy and one girl, from each house within the ages of twelve and eighteen. Then, all the selected tributes will compete against each other in a fight-to-the-death battle held in America. Please protect your students and warn them.

Sincerely,

Kingsley S.

Is this what the war was about? He must have got this sometime near his death. There wasn't a date on it so it could have been from a long time ago but there really wasn't any telling.

"Hermione! Check this out!" Ginny said. Hermione came over and read the letter. After she was done, Hermione's expression was unreadable.

"We have to go tell the others!" Hermione finally said.

"But how? What would their reaction be? Besides, it might already be too late!" Ginny cried.

But she knew Mione was right so she stuffed the letter in her pocket, along with some of the valuables, and she and Hermione ran back into the battle.

They sprinted side by side through the corridor, Ginny having decided to follow Hermione. Explosions erupted from the walls, causing debris to soar through the air.

Ginny skidded to an immediate halt upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Harry called from behind. He jogged toward them, ducking as a spell flew past his head.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled in joy, throwing her arms around Harry. She was infinitely glad to see him in decent shape, but the worst was still to come.

"Tell him, Ginny. Tell him what you found in Dumbledore's office." Hermione instructed through labored breaths.

Ginny explained everything to him, showing Harry the parchment as proof. His emotion was full of shock, disgust, and concern.

Then they all got the same idea and started running to the front of Hogwarts. But when they got there, everything was ruined. On fire, destroyed, or blown up. The remainder of living students were lined up in front of Voldemort and many death eaters.

"Everyone... SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted to the grief stricken students.

The crowd faded into whispers before all sound dispersed into the tense air. A shallow breeze floated through the scene, causing a chill to run up Ginny's spine as they awaited Voldemort's next move.

Ginny looked over to where Hermione was staring and noticed some students crying in fear. As bad as she felt, she and the other two had to stay hidden until the right moment.

"Students, students. Listen up! Eight of you poor fools will be chosen to enter a deadly battle with eight other children in America. Two from each house, one male other female. Now all of you get in four groups by house! Go on!" Voldemort barked at them.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Nigini noticed the three hiding. She hissed their presence to Voldemort in snake language, which he knew very well.

Voldemort turned his bald head to see and spotted them immediately. Bellatrix, along with all the other death eaters, also saw them and she casted the cruciotous curse strait at Hermione in anger.

"You filthy MUDBLOOD!" she screamed in anger when Hermione blocked her attack. She tried to run forward to snatch them, but Voldemort stopped her quickly.

"Miss LeStrange! Please behave. That is no way to treat our possible tributes! Away with you!" he ordered.

Bellatrix stomped away, full of rage.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance in time. Promise." Voldemort assured with a bitter smirk. But it was hard to tell if he was talking to Bellatrix, or Hermione.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stood there in fright, not knowing what to do at a moment like this. Then Harry bolted behind the students while shooting spells at the death eaters.

"HARRY!" Ginny and Hermione gasped in unison. All the students ran out of the way as death eaters ran after him and shot spells in his direction. Bellatrix, disobeying her master, surged forward and locked her fingers around Hermione's throat. Ginny screamed in terror.

"Stupefy!" she shrieked.

Bellatrix, blown back by Ginny's attack, let go of Hermione and left her gasping for air.

All the commotion seemed to really tick Voldemort off.

"EVERYONE STOP NOW!" he yelled. He began to speed walk up to Harry and accidentally kicked Nigini out of his way. When he finally got to Harry, he grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could make a run for it again.

Ginny screamed when she felt arms wrap around her, then a hand cover her mouth and silencing her screams. She struggled even though it was no use and she glanced over to Hermione who was seized by Bellatrix and in the same position as Ginny.

"NOW ALL OF YOU IDIOTS GET BACK IN YOUR GROUPS!" Voldemort bellowed angrily, shaking Harry with each word.

All the students returned to their spots. Voldemort threw down Harry and cast a spell to tie him up in ropes. Before leaving, Voldemort slapped Harry across his face and spit on his sneaker.

"Students, why? I was trying to make this easy. I was trying to be kind, which is something I never do!

This could be a great opportunity for you! One of you may win and if you win, you will be rich," the Hufflepuffs smiled at the thought "powerful," the Slitherins smirked "loved," the Ravenclaws started to daydream "and, become a hero" he had the Gryffendor's attention. "But," he added quickly, "when you show me disrespect like this" he looked at Harry, "I WILL make sure that you die in the games!"

Bellatrix cackled outloud at Voldemort's last sentence. She was most likely going to enjoy the games more than anyone else.

Peter Pettigrew then came out from the crowd. Ginny didn't even notice him there and by the look on Voldemort's face, he didn't either.

Peter walked over to Voldemort but it was obvious that he was scared to death. He was probably thinking of what to say in case he says anything Voldemort didn't like.

"Ah my old friend! What brings you here, hmm?" asked Voldemort.

"M-m-my lord. I have a suggestion that I would like to share." Peter stuttered.

"Well then by all means please tell! I am sure that we would all like to hear it right?" Voldemort asked.

Some death eaters nodded, but no one spoke. Peter then walked over towards Neville, shaking with each step. When he got to Neville, he asked him to take out everything in his pockets. Neville emptied his pockets but the only thing he had was a hat. Not just any old hat, the sorting hat!

Peter retrieved it and handed it over to Voldemort. Pleased, Voldemort thanked him and shoved him aside. He asked the hat if it could sort the children again to see if they would be tributes. The hat didn't approve, so he got cursed to follow by Voldemort's orders.

"The contenders, Lucius..." Voldemort gave a flourish of his wand.

The nervous death eater approached the clearing, his eyes never meeting those of his master's. "Our tributes..." Lucius began his speech, "are to be fighting in the Dark Lord's honor... To show his triumph over the inferior muggle world with muggle peoples."

It all clicked for Ginny, and she clenched her fists, wishing this were all a dream. She clutched Hermione's hand, their fears alike.

"First and foremost," Lucius' lips quivered hesitantly, his only son on his mind. "Slytherin..."

The crowd remained in a painful silence as the remaining Slytherin students shuffled into the clearing.

Having not knowing the student's names, Voldemort pointed to a random student among the group of exhausted children.

Ginny watched, eyes wide, as the young boy clad in green and black stepped forward. It was obvious he was afraid, but he held his chin up in a valiant manner. He glanced over his shoulder back to his friends, fear present in his features.

He stood beside Lucius and another smarmy death eater grabbed his shoulders, quickly spinning him around to face the audience. Lucius retrieved the hat from Peter's clutches, straitening it out before placing it ceremoniously upon the boy's head.

They all waited in utter silence, waiting for something to happen. The hat shook his head before speaking. "I hope you do realize that I do not and will not serve the Dark Lord..."

"You-" Lucius began, but Voldemort stood quickly, holding his wand up to signal Lucius to stop. "Hat..." Voldemort spoke with a soft yet bitter voice. "You do not wish to comply?"

"I work for that of the Phoenix, the remaining Order of the Phoenix." The hat spat, his leathery wrinkles bending with his mouth.

"I see..." Lord Voldemort paused, clicking his tongue. "Well, then, I understand you might work for me under the threat of force." He waved his hand for Bellatrix to approach, her face twisted in a devious smile.

"You know what to do, Bella." Voldemort said, standing aside.

Bellatrix swung her hips from side to side dramatically, taking the hat in her hands. She held it firmly with one hand, while picking out the stitches with her other.

"No! No, don't do that I say!" The hat squirmed in protest.

Bellatrix stopped, tossing the hat into the air with a chuckle and kicking it back up as it fell, catching it in her hands again. She looked up to see that Voldemort was not impressed.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Voldemort said irritably.

Bellatrix skipped over to Lucius, placing the hat it his awaiting palm.

Then, one by one, each student, starting with Slytherin to Hufflepuff to Gryffendor and ending with Ravenclaw, would wear the hat and find out if they were to compete.

Slytherin's tributes were easy. The girl, fifth year. Tall with short black hair and the same color eyes to match. The boy, was sadly Draco. The odds were more in his favor for winning than anyone else here. Ginny sighed. If anything Voldemort would take favor to him, and perhaps pull him out of the contest whenever he decided necessary.

Many students tried on the hat until the two were chosen. Next, the Hufflepuff girl was a second year. She had sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes. The Hufflepuff boy was a sixth year with dark long hair and it was impossible to see his eyes because they were covered by his hair.

Gryffendor was next. Ginny's heart nearly stopped at the thought. The hat was first placed on Harry. No. Relief surged through Ginny and Harry. Then the other students wore the hat and none were accepted until the hat chose the boy. The boy was Seamus Finnigan. Poor guy. He might actually win too if he could find a way to blow everyone else up.

Now there had to be a girl and there were only two left, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was first to try on the hat. Ginny's face flushed when she heard the result. Even if Hermione made it in or not, it would still hurt Ginny, either way. But the answer was not in her favor. At. All.

Was Hermione going to compete in the games? The answer, is no.

The answer was clear who the girl tribute was but Voldemort wanted to torture Ginny even further and placed the hat upon her head. As predicted, yes. She was going to fight for her life against these people and eight others. For sure, she will not survive.

Ginny's worst fear was recognized. Yes. Ginny could only imagine how pale she must look. Something wet slid down her cheek and she noticed that she had been crying. Really hard and who knows how long?

Voldemort smirked and removed the hat to move on to Ravenclaw.

But she couldn't concentrate! How could she? She was guaranteed death. Fight for your life against fifteen other tributes!? Her mind filled with thoughts and questions, while her face surged with emotion.

Lucius carried a screaming and squirming Ginny into a pen where the other six tributes waited. A couple other death eaters had to pry her off of him. She couldn't stop.

Then someone quickly grabbed her in a hug and she noticed it was Seamus. She clung tight to him and cried on his shoulder. She couldn't hear who the Ravenclaw tributes were over the sound of her sobbing. But she didn't really care. She wished that this was all a bad dream. That it would just stop the moment she awakes.

But it won't. This nightmare will continue and she won't wake from it. Ever. All she could do is find comfort in her Gryffendor partner.

Seamus. He will be there for her and even though he isn't much, he will help. Ginny looked up at him to find that he was crying as well. She looked around to find all the rest of the tributes, except for the Slytherin girl, crying. In fact, all the students were in tears!

***AN: For those of you only looking for a short story, this is not one of them. I'm about ten chapters in and they will all be longer than this one. If anyone has questions, recommendations, or reviews, I am open to responses. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter or Hunger Games.]**

After all tributes were chosen, they were tied up and put in crates. Each crate held the partners of each house so Ginny was paired with Seamus. The tributes' hands were tied behind their backs but their legs were free. The crates were closed and locked tight.

"Why did they have to stuff us in these bloody crates?" asked Seamus, trying to wiggle free of his ropes.

Ginny didn't respond. She had too much going through her mind at the moment and she didn't want to grow on Seamus. If she is too friendly, than it would be harder to kill him in the battle. Besides, she couldn't risk speaking because she was afraid she might begin crying again which wouldn't help the situation at all.

All Ginny could manage was to sit still and allow the situation to sink in. This only stressed out the both of them. Seamus gave up on escaping and focused more on calming Ginny.

"Trust me everything will be okay! As evil as Voldemort is, he won't just throw us all in the arena immediately. What would be the fun in that?" Seamus tried to assure her.

"Well that doesn't help at all!" Ginny shouted.

Before he could reply, the crate started to wobble. Then it felt as though they were apperating. Ginny let out a faint scream as the crate turned this way and that, causing Seamus and Ginny to topple over each other occasionally. Then they hit hard ground. Ginny heard the sound of other crates falling beside them.

Suddenly, another crate landed on top of them with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" said an all too familiar voice that could only be Draco's.

At the sound of Draco's pain, Seamus burst out laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard he started crying! Ginny allowed herself to laugh to help brighten the moment and take her mind off everything.

"Bet you think that's really funny, huh Finnigan?" said Draco annoyed.

This only made Seamus, if possible, laugh even harder. Ginny just smiled weakly. Finally, after what felt like hours after Seamus had stopped laughing, the crates opened.

One by one, each crate opened and the tributes took in their surroundings.

When Ginny heard 'America was completely destroyed' they weren't joking.

The whole place was covered in ashes. There were small houses that were burned and slowly falling apart. The other eight tributes were nowhere to be seen. The only thing there was, was a ginormous building about the same size a Hogwarts and it was the only thing untouched.

Just then, death eaters appeared along with Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Peter. Voldemort looked around, pleased at what has become of America since he took over.

"Ah. The sweet scent of victory!" said Voldemort smelling the revolting air.

Ginny could tell that Seamus was holding back a good chuckle, considering Voldemort didn't even have a real nose. Oh Seamus.

"Please escort the tributes to their quarters." commanded Voldemort to the death eaters.

The death eaters scurried around trying to snag a tribute that they thought would be most likely to win. It was a sort of silent betting duel. Draco, of course, was the first to be fought over. The death eaters actually started a little battle of their own trying to get him. But after at least fifteen minutes of arguing, Lucius marched away proudly with his son.

The older students were also being picked first. The younger ones, first years through third, were going to be last. They're most likely to be the first ones to be killed so no one wanted be near them. Of course no one was going to bet on them.

Then Peter stepped up to Ginny. Did he really think she would win? Probably not. He was just picking a person he knew they wouldn't start a fight over. But before Ginny and Peter even started to walk off, Bellatrix stopped them both.

" Nuh uh. She is mine." she warned him.

He didn't let go of Ginny which became a big mistake. Bellatrix stood there, waiting for him to take someone else but he didn't move. Finally she lost her temper.

"MOVE!" she screamed, "NOW!"

Peter trembled away. It seemed as if everywhere he went he couldn't stay out of the way of trouble. He decided to take Seamus and follow Bellatrix to wherever they would stay.

"Now that's a good boy, Peter. Don't get in my way again or next time, I will crucio you until your amputated finger will feel it!" Bellatrix threatened. This made Pettergrew's eyes widen extremely large.

Bellatrix and Ginny, followed by Seamus and Peter, walked away from the other remaining tributes into the enormous white building. Despite all the rubble around them, this building was really fancy and in one piece. The building was extremely large in length, width, and height. It had windows that were the lightest shade of baby blue.

Bellatrix dragged Ginny through the huge doors. If you thought the outside was amazing, then the inside was magnificent! Every piece of furniture looked as if it came from the 21st century. There were machines for every need. A sink that washed your hands for you, a microwave with pictures of food on it that it provided, a closet that picked out your clothes, just about everything! And the themes and furniture were so futuristic.

"Filthy muggle items…" Bella murmured to herself.

Ginny and Bellatrix trotted over to a see through glass elevator. After Seamus and Peter caught up, Bellatrix pushed the number thirteen button and the elevator zoomed upwards.

"I am just so excited to see you all kill each other, aren't you Peter?" asked Bella.

"Y-y-yes Madam LeStrange." he said hurriedly, seemingly nibbling at his fingertips as he spoke.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

***Yes, I realize that this chapter isn't that long. I promise the newer ones will be! I will post more soon! Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******[Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter or Hunger Games.]**

The elevator stopped finally and Bella shoved Ginny and Seamus out. Peter quickly pushed another button and the doors closed. The elevator lowered down leaving Seamus and Ginny on the hard marble floor.

The two of them laid there not knowing what to do. Just then, Seamus frantically tried to pull his hands free of the bonds. He wriggled and squirmed until the ropes finally gave in.

"C'mon, Gin. We gotta get out of here and quick!" he said, scurrying to her assistance and tugged the bonds free.

"They'll catch us though." Ginny pointed out, rubbing her wrists.

"Then we'll use our wands-wait, where are our wands?!" he realized, turning out his pockets frantically searching for his wand.

"Oh no! They must have fell out when the death eaters carried us off!" said Ginny looking for hers too.

"MERLIN!" He yelled, uber frustration before making an attempt to relax. He then began pacing about.

"Well that is just great... Just wonderful! Just fantastic! Just-" Seamus complained angrily before Ginny cut him off.

"Stop! Everything will be fine." Ginny tried to assure him even though she didn't believe her own words.

"Easy for you to say-" he started until Ginny cut him off again.

"Shh! Be quiet. I hear someone coming." she whispered at the faded sound of booted feet in the distance. They both stopped and listened and sure enough, there were footsteps coming from a room in the far back.

Ginny now studied the room Peter and Bella abandoned them in. Like the lobby, everything was expensive and futuristic. But it looked as if they were in a half-living-room-half-kitchen room and they were in the living room side. And just beyond that was the bedrooms.

The footsteps were coming out from one of the rooms and down the hallway.

Seamus and Ginny stood there frozen. Suddenly, the person appeared.

"Oh I knew I heard somebody! You must be the new tributes. Oh, how rude of me, I am Amelia, your mentor. Please make yourself at home. Oh and what are your names again?" Amelia's words were quick and sometimes mushed together.

Amelia was a lovely woman, about in her late twenties, with dirty blonde hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. She was very petite and her eyes a piercing turquoise blue. She was wearing a purple blouse paired with a yellow mini skirt and tall brown boots.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't say our names." said Seamus confused.

"Ah well then this would be an excellent time to introduce yourselves!" she said cheerfully.

Ginny noticed that whenever Amelia spoke, she always smiled.

Seamus and Ginny didn't speak. Amelia was growing impatient but she kept that cheery smile on her face.

"Hungry, no-names? We will be having the most perfect dinner tonight! Oh but I am getting ahead of myself. You need to meet your prep team and stylists first. Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!" Amelia squealed.

Seamus looked over at Ginny and gave her a 'we-won't-make-it-three-seconds' look. Ginny giggled and looked up to see that Amelia disappeared. She was no where to be found. What a strange woman.

Seamus walked over to the bedrooms and found one that said 'boy' on the door and another that said 'girl' on the door.

"That's dumb. The rooms look exactly alike." said Seamus.

"No, you're dumb! The clothes in the closets are different. The girl room has girl clothes and the boy room has boy clothes, duh." corrected Ginny.

"Whatever." said Seamus deflated.

Suddenly, Amelia popped out from behind them.

"Well come on! I need to give you a tour of this place! And on the way, you can tell me what you names are! Oh how wonderful!" she said dreamily.

"Umm okay?" replied Ginny.

"Alright then. Let's get to the elevator and feel free to ask me any question you want! I will be delighted to answer." she said.

The three walked over to the elevator and got in. Amelia pushed in several buttons at once. Ginny was afraid that the elevator might overload but to her relief, it didn't.

The glass elevator went up first and stopped on level twenty. It surprised Ginny that they had past seven levels in under a minute and they didn't feel a thing.

"Ah here we go, level twenty. The training room! Better get used to this place because you will train here in a few days." she said merrily, despite the morbid reasons for their presence.

The whole place was full of weapons of every sort. Axes, swords, harpoons, bows and arrows, and knives. There were also many more that Ginny didn't have names for. She couldn't even describe them.

Then there were climbing areas to help make you stronger for tree climbing or rock climbing. There were monkey bars on the ceiling even.

Next, there were stations to help you tie knots, identify poisonous plants and animals, make hooks, hunt, fish, gather, hide, and camouflage yourself.

But the worst thing for Ginny were the dummies. Dummies hanging or standing, just waiting to be destroyed.

"Do we have to use the dummies?" asked Ginny.

"Well only if you want to have perfect target, miss. You see, the dummies are specially designed to be as hard as a real person. If you look closely, you can see the target areas. The target areas are the best spots to kill on a real person." answered Amelia happily.

Ginny saw on each dummy, there were two targets. One on the chest and one on the forehead. This only frightened her even more.

"Are we not allowed to use wands?" asked Seamus.

"Sadly, no. The dark Lord has taken up each of yours and our wands. I am too a witch, but now I have to do things the muggle way. It's only fair, sweetie." she explained.

Now Ginny felt sick.

"Oh my look at the time" she said looking down at the tiny watch on her right wrist "we can't spend all our time in here, now can we? Come along, we have plenty more rooms to go to!" she said, practically skipping over to the elevator.

***Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love all my readers! I have many more chapters to come! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter or Hunger Games.]**

Back at the room, Seamus lay on the couch snoring away. Amelia's tour lasted two hours and dinner was an hour long. The battle of Hogwarts started at nine pm so the tour must have started at around ten thirty pm. Great, it was one in the morning!

Ginny was deciding that it was time to go to bed after Amelia told her that she needed to wake up at five am.

"Oh yes! Before we forget, again, what are your names again?" Amelia asked Ginny.

"I am Ginerva, but everyone calls me Ginny. And he is Seamus." yawned Ginny.

"Oh wonderful! But I'm not 'everyone' so I will call you Ginerva. It is a very lovely name, by the way." she complemented.

"Thanks." Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"Any time, sweetie. Now go on, get to bed. You are going to be extremely tired in the morning!" she said.

"Okay. One more thing, before I forget; what about Seamus?" asked Ginny tiredly.

"My dear, don't worry about him. He's fine." The blonde haired woman glanced down at her wristwatch, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Goodness Merlin! Would you look at the time!" She faked an over-exaggerated yawn, stretching her arms out for effect.

"Off you go. There's some pre-prepared slumber attire in your closet if you're awake enough to change." she smiled.

"Alright. Thank you. Good night." said Ginny, walking off to bed.

"Night, dear." said Amelia, going to her room too.

Ginny and Amelia both fell asleep immediately and left Seamus snoring away on the couch.

Ginny awoke to the sound of a fist pounding on her door accompanied by the annoying ring of Amelia's voice, "Wake up! Today is going to be a big day!"

"Ugh. Why is she so cheery?" Ginny mumbled through the cotton fibers of the pillow. It seemed as if her bed was now twice as comfortable than before her relaxation was interrupted.

Ginny dragged herself out of bed and slumped into the bathroom. The bathroom was left of her bed and her closet was on the right. She started the shower and walked into her closet to pick out an outfit.

After her shower, she left her hair wet and wavy. Ginny's outfit was a casual lilac sun dress. She stowed away her school clothes in a hamper, but held on to her Gryffendor pin. It was just to much to handle, she couldn't let it go. She left it on her nightstand and walked out of her room to eat breakfast.

In the kitchen, Amelia was sitting with her chin up in a prim and proper stance at the dining table talking to Seamus. The table was covered in food. There were bowls of fruit, plates of waffles and pancakes, pitchers of milk and juices, loaves of bread and plates of biscuits, jars of butter and jams and jellies.

It was like a small version of the great hall-

'Stop!' she yelled at herself. She needed to quit thinking of Hogwarts. She was never going to see Hogwarts again so she needed to get used to forgetting it. But it was too painful. Hogwarts was her second home. All her best memories happened there. Just the word 'Hogwarts' sent a sharp pain into her side.

"Good morning, Ginerva!" smiled Amelia, snapping Ginny away from her thoughts.

"Hey Ginny." said Seamus, not tearing his eyes away from the bottle of syrup as he concentrated on getting the perfect amount on his waffle.

"Good morning Amelia. Good morning Seamus." Ginny yawned.

"Ooh you look lovely! A lot better than Seamus." Amelia joked.

"Gee thanks." said Seamus taking a bite of waffle.

He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and raggedy, one size to big, denim jeans.

Ginny took a seat beside Amelia.

"Who made the breakfast?" asked Ginny, who was beginning to pile her plate with a biscuit and fruit.

"Our Avox, Wendy." replied Amelia, pointing to Wendy dusting the living room. "Oh yes and Seamus, back to our conversation-"

"What's an Avox?" Ginny asked, cutting off Amelia.

Amelia looked shocked. "Oh well an Avox is like a maid. They clean up and cook for us. Aren't they just wonderful? Best thing is" she whispered "they can't talk."

Amelia opened her mouth to continue talking but was rudely interrupted by Ginny again.

"But why can't they talk?" asked Ginny.

"Excuse me?" asked Amelia shocked.

"She does that sometimes. Go on Amelia." Seamus cut in.

"Oh...right. Well how you survive-" Amelia started until Ginny reached over for the syrup and accidentally knocked over a bowl of strawberries.

The bowl toppled and crashed to the ground and the fruits splattered every which way.

Ginny reached over and picked up the bowl but the strawberries stained the floor. This made Amelia gasp.

"That is not your job Ginerva!" shrieked Amelia. Amelia snatched the bowl from Ginny and dropped it back on the ground.

"Wendy! Get over here now!" yelled Amelia.

Wendy quickly stopped dusting the living room and began to wipe up the strawberries. She frantically wiped, with a rag she had in a pocket on her red dress, until the stains were gone. Then she hurriedly picked up the bowl and washed it and refilled it with new clean strawberries.

"Ah now that's a lot better. And next time, Ginerva, don't do anything that an Avox can do for you." Amelia warned, narrowing her eyes a bit as she gripped her knife tightly in hand, sawing away at her pancake.

Ginny was about to argue until Seamus gave her a serious look.

"Yes ma'am. But, you never did tell me why they can't speak." said Ginny softly.

Amelia sighed, "Oh all right. If it will make you behave. Well when a person gets caught going against the Dark Lord, they have to be punished. For some, the consequent is death, but for others; punishment is our service until the battle and removal of the tongue."

Ginny's eyes widened. She looked over to Wendy. Wendy had dark brown curls and green eyes. She was amazingly thin too and very pale. She looked around Ginny's age. Maybe twenty-three? The thought of not having a tongue made Ginny suddenly lose her appetite.

"Where were we, Amelia?" Seamus asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes. Well, umm don't start a fire; attracts other tributes. Now we have to go. Come along. Wendy, clean up the mess." commanded Amelia, sitting up out of her chair and pointing to the food on the table.

Wendy nodded and rushed to clear off the table. Ginny and Seamus followed Amelia into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Seamus.

"Well you two will meet your prep team and stylists!" she said, her haggard mood now replaced by an eccentric expression.

***Thank you all my lovely readers! I have many more chapters to come but in the meantime, keep writing reviews and let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to reviews. Again, thank you all! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to the Harry Potter or Hunger Games.]**

Seamus, Ginny, and Amelia's elevator stopped at level twenty-two. The whole place looked like a very grey and boring beauty salon. There were many odd witches and wizards running about with hair and body products piled high in their arms.

"Ah yes. I just do love this place! I am very sure you will too. The stylists will fix you up to make you look very attractive! Now go on and sign in." Amelia said, pointing to a lady at a desk. "Goodness knows they need it..." She breathed quietly.

Amelia turned around and walked strait back into the elevator, pushed a button, and left Seamus and Ginny alone.

Ginny followed Seamus as he stepped up to the lady at the desk.

"Umm, Miss? We need to meet our prep team and stylists." said Seamus.

The lady looked up from her papers piled on her desk.

"Do you know them?" asked the lady, now starting to write something on a paper.

"Umm no, miss. That is why we need to meet th-" he cut off.

"Names please!" snapped the lady.

She was a very serious woman and apparently she had no sense of humor at all. She meant business.

"I am Ginny and he is Seamus." Ginny answered.

"Mr. Finnigan, down the left hall and to your right, your door number is eight. Ms. Weasley, on your right, third door." said the lady quickly.

"Thank you." said Ginny politely but the lady ignored her.

"Crazy old bat." whispered Seamus to Ginny as he walked to his room.

Ginny giggled and walked into the hallway on the left. She found her room and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood three odd looking adults. They were about thirty maybe. Two were ladies and the other was male.

"Oh look, there is our little champion!" squealed one lady with hair the color of traffic cones.

"Oh isn't she just so lovely? Almost as lovely as me!" said the to her lady who's skin was the color of olives.

"Now, now. Don't be rude. Let us introduce ourselves! I am Wyvern Waxle!" said the man.

"Oh yes and I am Orangajelo Kimble!" the lady with bright orange hair said.

"Best for last I guess," smiled the green skinned lady, "I am Leslie Tunbug!"

"It is very nice to meet you all! I am-" started Ginny.

"Of course we all know who you are!" cried Orangajelo.

"Enough chit-chat ladies! We need to get her prettied up!" said Wyvern.

"Come along dear." commanded Leslie.

Ginny followed Leslie into the room and they sat her on a table. They had her undress and wrapped her in a robe. Ginny sat on the table as Orangajelo started a bath. The room she was in was a lot like an oversized bathroom.

When the bath was ready, Ginny stepped in and relaxed. Wyvern opened a box of bath gels that each had it's own scent. Ginny picked the vanilla, and Leslie poured it in the bath. The hot water calm Ginny. Soon bubbles started to form from the gel and the room smelled of vanilla.

While Ginny relaxed, Leslie filed her nails down to a nub and glued on some fake nails. Orangajelo then painted them the color red for Gryffendor. After her nails were done, the prep team washed Ginny's hair. They were so nice and kind and it looked as if they loved doing their job.

But why did they look so weird? Orangajelo had orange hair and deep purple eyes. Leslie's skin was olive green and she was covered in tattoos. And Wyvern was kinda normal, he just acted like a diva all the time.

Finally, Ginny's hair was washed and she was clean so they had her step out of the tub and dry off.

"Now for the fun part!" squealed Leslie.

But something about her tone made Ginny wonder if she was joking or not.

Ginny, wrapped in a robe, was laying down on the table. Orangajelo came over to examine Ginny's face.

"Eyebrows!" she yelled to the other two.

Leslie came over with weird sticky paper and placed it just a little below her eyebrow. Before Ginny realized what was going to happen, Leslie ripped it right off. Ginny jumped and tears began to form in her eyes from pain.

"Please stay still, sweetie. You are doing great!" said Wyvern happily.

Ginny did as she was told and let the prep team do their jobs. Leslie ripped off some more of Ginny's eyebrow until it was in a nice and neat fine line.

Next was her legs and under arms. Ginny tried her best not to freak out and start crying.

Finally, after sixty excruciating minutes, Ginny was done and was ready to meet her stylist. The prep team left her hair in a damp pony tail for now.

"Don't worry. Landau will be here any moment!" assured Orangajelo as she and the rest of the prep team exited the room.

Landau was her stylist. She heard about him from her prep team and she hoped he was very kind.

About three minutes after the prep team left, a man with tan skin and dark brown hair came in. He wore some make-up but he didn't over do it like the prep team. In fact, the only sign of make-up on him was his kohl lined, deeb blue eyes. He looked around Amelia's age.

Ginny expected him to be rude. Like she was just a piece of meat and he was preparing her for the platter. But he didn't show any signs of that sort.

"Hello. I am Landau, your stylist. I am very sorry about everything, Ginerva." he said in a nice voice.

"Well then you would be the first." Ginny chuckled a little.

"I don't like these games anymore than you do but we have to make it work." he sighed.

"So what is the schedule for today?" she asked. It seemed as if she could tell him anything. He understood her completely and they just met!

"Well" he sat on the table beside her, "after this, you and Seamus will be paraded around and then you have an interview with Ceasar Flickerman so we need to find the right costume. As I have heard, you are from Gryffendor, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Well my partner, Christique, and I have been thinking of doing some sort of red and orange suit, if that is what you want, of course." he explained.

"Oh that sounds nice. Do you know what the others will be wearing?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. That would be cheating. My good friend, Cinna, is the best stylist here along with his partner, Portia. They will be doing two other tributes. But back to our outfit. You and your partner, Seamus, will match. I am sure that the other tributes from Hogwarts will represent their house as well; as it is required. So please, tell me a bit about Gryffendor." said Landau.

"Hmm well there is the colors, red and orange. The people from Gryffendor are very brave. And the founder is Godrick Gryffendor. That is all I can think of for the moment." finished Ginny.

Landau smiled. "Alright I think I know what to do."

"What is your idea? Trust me, any outfit will work!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Well I don't want to be rude but how about if I left it a secret. Believe me, it won't disappoint you!" Landau teased.

"Alright your on! But I better look fabulous!" she joked.

"You will be memorable. Promise." Landau grinned.

***AN: Sorry everyone I know that it has been a LONG time since I posted a new chapter and believe me I am SOO extremely sorry! FanFiction wasn't working and my phone has been broken and things have been crazy and stressful. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you forgive me! Thank you for the reviews and all my reads. Xoxo**


End file.
